


Fires of Lust

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, May/December Relationship, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Hermione has arranged to meet someone - that someone is dangerous as sin, and virulent in ways that truly matter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Scabior
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Fires of Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofdramione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/gifts).



> Image made by [DarkAngelofSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/works)
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/Zw6AYhg)  
>   
> 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so please, if you are one and wish to improve this story PM me on FB - I am Silver Lioness on there as well. 

**Fires of Lusts**

Night had come quickly; her veil decorated the sky with twinkling stars. Somewhere Hermione was sure she had heard the ker-wik and the resounding ker-woo of its mate in the distance. She was in Werewolf territory so she was on extra alert – Fenrir could be looking for her and she did not want to put her boys in danger.

Mists covered the forest floor; she really did feel like she was in Horror Movie. A snap of a twig caused her to immediately go into a battle stance, her wand covering her face to block any unfriendly spells that might be coming her way.

Through the swirling damp mists was the man she was waiting for; it was extraordinary how he could make her jaw drop. He was still a handsome man. A land pirate. All he needed was the peg leg and a parrot on his shoulder and he could be captain Flint. His eyes were alight with joy at seeing her. He fiddled about with her scarf as her tuberose, lilac and patchouli scent lingered heavily on the material.

His lips curled at the corners and his fingers fumbled about with a box and some cigarette papers, “Hello, Beautiful. I must admit,” he said in his resonant voice, “I was surprised when I got yer love letter.”

“It wasn’t a love letter,” she blushed. A brief flash of memory taunted her as she recalled what happened between them last time, and the time before that, and the time before that - indeed every time they were alone together at night.

“I want that washed and back.”

Scabior rolled his eyes, “I am not risking my bloody life by giving away the only clue that could always lead to you,” he had bent down to light a fag but Hermione Evanesced it right out of sight.

“That scarf was an important present for me,” she said, “it was bought when I first came to Hogwarts…”

“Tender memories don’t soften me, love,” he sighed, “and stopping me from ‘avin me smoke ain’t endearin’ me to your cause.”

“What do I have to do to get my scarf back?”

Instead of answering, he silently walked forward causing her to walk back, “I cannot forget what you look like,” he whispered, reaching his hands out, “the way your eyes sparkle, how soft your skin is,” his fingertips brushed against the corner of her mouth, those soft pliable lips, “such tender lips,” he tilted her chin up and smiled as the lips quivered under his light strokes, “I have been yearnin’ for those lips.”

She glanced up through her lashes and tried to smile, “I wish I could say the same…”

“Bad enough to lie darlin’,” he stepped closer and she forgot to step back, so he was nearer. Her heart hammered in her chest. It’s a good thing she fed Harry and Ron sleeping potions. None of them would have a clue, “but to lie to yourself,” he laid his palm on her cheek, Hermione hated how easy it was to lean into it. These feelings should belong to Ron – not this raggedy ne’er do well! “tut tut tut” he was now extremely close; she had not stepped back and was accepting his touch. Just like last time, she was fascinating to talk to. “that the worst of all deceptions,” he lowered his head and noticed how she seemed to tiptoe up and caress his rough, commanding lips to her soft pliable creamy mouth. “Someone needs to be disciplined.”

“N-Not here,” she stammered. “Too cold.”

All it took was a swish of a wand and they had warmed up again, “One thing a Snatcher learns extremely quickly is the Heat Charm. It lasts for a couple of hours,” he lowered his hand from her jaw and allowed it to drop but only returned it to his side when he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she stumbled over a tree root, “We can’t,” she whined, “what if they wake up… I only wanted my scarf back.”

“Your scarf will become useful later,” he smiled again as he noted her hands were stroking up and down his chest. His eyes closed momentarily, enjoying her attentions. Suddenly, she yelped as pain shot through her arm, and shook her hand, kissing the side of it to sooth the burn developing there. “Only I can unknot the scarf, beautiful,” he grinned. “Now, show me your hand.”

Tenderly, he took her hurting hand and gently stroked the pain spots, she stumbled as she was pulled closer to him, but her expressive eyes were showing anxiousness. He did not want her to be anxious at all, he pulled her hand up to his lips and began licking and sucking at the wound. Keeping his eyes on her completely, she felt her breasts chafe against the fabric of her bra, “I keep telling you to come with me. Even as prisoners those two boys would eat better,” tears began to stroll down her cheeks.

“How do you make me feel for you?” she whispered as he began to suck her fingers into his mouth, licking around her fingers causing her breath to quicken and her legs turned to jelly. “What do you wish me to do to you, Hermione? I want you to enunciate your thoughts clearly and say my name. I like my name.”

Gulping Hermione side-eyed the tent again and quietly wrestled away her insecurities. Her heart hammered in her chest once more, even if she felt like throwing up at betraying her friends, Hermione glanced up through wet lashes and blinked, “Why me?” she whispered.

He covered her wrist with his hand and turned it over, “Such pretty skin,” he growled hungrily as he pressed his lips against the inner wrist, licking her pulse point and Hermione was finding her clothes tightening around her, restricting what she wanted to do, which was wrap her legs around his waist and plant kisses all over his face but she restrained herself, “Completely spellbinding,” even his voice was heavy with lust. “I need you,” he snarled as he yanked her arm forward causing her to once again lose her footing, she used her hand on his chest to steady herself. He glanced down into her wide amber eyes, wide with anticipation, fear and arousal. “What are you doing to me, little witch?”

Hermione smiled shyly, “Probably the same that you’re doing to me. I find myself looking forward to our trysts.”

He pushed her against the trunk of the tree and she caught the scent of something else that was in her Armontentia. Clearly woodsy smoky scents turned her on, she clearly liked outdoors types. She was about to undo her stolen scarf but remembered what happened last time, He laughed and removed his hands from her waist, he nudged a knee between her legs to part them ready for his little Snatcher. Her warmth seeped through, she was already a little wet, which pleased him greatly.

“Denudo,” he whispered pointing his wand at them and they shivered in the cold air, “we’ll be our own fire and flame.”

“I am running out of clothes,” she complained, but all he cared about was how the cold had hardened her nipples into dark rosy points. Her tits were the best he’d ever seen. He lowered his head to kiss one nipple, taking it between his teeth and tugging gently at it, she closed her eyes, moaning as he swapped breasts. “Oh yeah, Scabior!”

“I want my actual name,” he said with such conviction, toying with her nipple again making them go as hard as it could. “Such attentive tits you have, always ripe for the taking,” he then opened his mouth and swallowed as much of her breast as he could, sucking on it, licking it, even nipping at the flesh. Shaking hands pressed against the back of his head to keep him there for as long as she could, it was brazen of her but by now she did not care. She was going to bruise for sure, but it would not be the first time, not with him.

He reached his hand between their bodies and cupped her femininity, “Hmm, so wet and warm my love,” he breathed out as he kissed up one side of her throat, taking her ear into his mouth as his hand slowly parted the labial folds to reveal the sweetly wrapped secret within, and oh was she ready. He wished he could be gentle and kind but once his dick was coated in her essence and squeezed between her wall, he picked up the pace.

“You never cease to amaze me!” he gasped as he gazed upon her beautiful body, especially so by the large silver scar that bisected her body in two. She despised it but Scabior was trailing his fingers up and down reverently, “Who gave you this relic of battle?” he asked.

Hermione blushed slightly, “It was Dolohov,” she said, “a purple curse was aimed at me, I managed to silence him, or I could be dead by now.”

She must have been on a cocktail of potions to get her better, “I vow to harm him the next time I meet him. For though the scar adds to your character it detracts from your absolute perfection.”

Her eyes lowered and her cheeks pinked at the thought of her lover seeking revenge on her tormentor. She raised her arm and wrapped it around his neck and glanced in his angry blue eyes, “I do not wish for revenge,” she whispered, “all I want is your tongue inside my mouth,” he was stunned, she’d never uttered a word over what she desired until now, “I want you inside me,” she said with conviction, “I want it hard, fast and loud. Aloysius Kilgrave Scabior,” she keened as his hand went to her clit and he began massaging the small little snitch inside. “Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” she keened as felt him line his shaft to her now wide open and wet vagina. Once he had it right he slowly inched himself inside causing her to gasp and writhe. Her hips lifted off the floor to help him slide in carefully. The further he went in the harder he squeezed her waist; she was sure there would be bruises but she did not mind. They were physical details that she took proudly into the following days for they were the marks of the deep passion of the forbidden desires she practised even though she knew deep in her heart that he was a dishonest, vagrant of a man.

She was supposed to feel this way towards Ron but since his running away she had second thoughts. It was the night of his return that Hermione re-evaluated her feelings for Ron and she realised they were not meant to be. The trust that had taken seven years to build had received another chip, defacing the beauty of what once was their friendship. That night she had also slept with Scabior for the first time.

Since then they’d found food hunted for them, his excuse was he wanted her to fatten up as he liked something to hold other than skin and bones. She felt as if she had prostituted herself in some way but Scabior waved that suggestion away. That was the second time.

Since then they had come up with a code to meet up, they pretended to be angry in case someone heard then, when they were certain they were alone they erected every ward they could think of and then they dropped all pretences and got naked as soon as possible so they could join. There was not the scope to be inventive in this environment, but it did not matter. They could be so later.

Now she laid her head on the hard ground losing herself in his pounding rhythm, his hands massaging parts of her body she was sure existed just for this moment. He was on his knees, legs tucked under, but his hands had settled on her hips, controlling her movements to give him maximum pleasure. Occasionally he leaned down and sucked her clit in his mouth, increasing her need for him.

“SWEET NIMUE’S KNOCKERS!” she exclaimed loudly. He smiled, he loved that even in the middle of being rutted to oblivion, she could come up with new oaths.

Her breasts were bouncing now as she tried to control her own thrusts, unconcerned in her nakedness. Her mouth opened, she winced as she felt him pick up the pace. How fast could he go?

Then he reached that magical spot, “there, oh merlin, there Aloysius!” he obeyed her command, feeling her walls close around him. Her proud clit was too delicious, and he bent down to suck it in his mouth. “Oooooooooo,” she moaned, panting roughly, sweat poured down her brow, “OH SWEET,” she shouted as he added his fingers inside her. He watched her eyes roll back in her head and she yelled his name in ecstasy.

He continued pounding until he joined in her celebration, “Oh my little lover,” he panted as he covered her body with his, one hand entangled in her hair, his other cupping her jaw as he dotted her face with kisses. “I will protect you,” he pressed a kiss on her lips, “so would you?”

She began to sob against his masculine herbal scented chest and rubbed her nose against his heart, “I wish I could,” she sobbed. “But how would that work when I am the most wanted mudblood in Britain?”

Aloysius should have gone cold from her reminder of what she was, she was what he hunted for a living, “I will make it work for us,” he said earnestly, stroking her face peppering it with kisses once more, for she had such a sweet visage, “I’ll make sure you are mine. Even Fenrir listens to me.”

She looked at the tent where her boys slept, “I cannot leave Harry. If I could not for Ron, I cannot leave him for you.”

_ Always _ , she sighed, when he had a chance to offer them the same service as her his jaw tightened, his eyes went flint hard. She lowered her eyes and sighed, “It’s hard to choose,” she confessed in a small voice, “but Harry is like a brother to me. I cannot abandon the only family I have left.”

“You have me,” a lump had formed in his throat, “I can look after you, properly take care of you. I desire you to be mine.”

“I wish you to be mine too but you’d have to be friends with my friends, just like you probably expect the same of me,” she rolled him on his back and began massaging his chest and playing with his nipples, “let’s just imagine we’re in our own little bubble,” she said as she pressed harder. “Now lets talk of other things,” she swept his hair behind his ear and leaned down to kiss along the column of his throat. “I am nowhere near finished for tonight. At night I’m well and truly yours.”

He rubbed down her back and cupped her backside massaging and moulding her bottom cheeks between his hands, “Where we can stoke the fires of our lusts,” he whispered.

“Indeed,” she sighed – watching in fascination as her cool breath landed on his sensitive flesh that goosebumps had prickled his skin. “In the carnal flames, we can be ourselves!”

They continued entwined in each other’s embrace until the first light of dawn showed. They woke up as a messy tangle of limbs which had to be delicately unwound. Once fully alive, Scabior took a handful of leaves and transfigured them into a cloth that he placed over her, “I’ll try and be more careful with your clothes from now on,” he promised as he rested his warm hands on her shoulders looking at her with a serious expression, “just be careful, I need you in my life.”

“I will be as careful as I possibly can,” she said just as earnestly.

“Right then,” he said as he proceeded to do the same. “Just say you have had your clothes stolen by a peeping Tom…”

“They buy it every time,” she laughed.

“Remember,” he picked up his wand and dismantled the wards one by one, “I love you,” he said before he disapparated.

“I think I love you too,” she whispered then she hummed the song as she walked away. “I think I love you, though it’s not that that I’m afraid of…”

She skipped through the wards to the boy’s tent, she noticed they had drunk all their Hot Chocolates, they were fast asleep. She snuck to her bunk and picked up her purple beaded bag and brought out another set of clothes. Ron woke up first he rubbed his eyes and glanced at Hermione’s brown robe.

“Ugh, do I want to know?” he asked grumpily as he went back to sleep.

“Not really,” she sighed then she turned to Harry who was snoring softly, but he wore a frown on his face, the Horcrux was bothering him again. “Oh you two,” she smiled almost maternally at them, “I wish you knew what I was sacrificing staying with you.”

She tiptoed to the shower and began her ablutions, she had not noticed that Harry had woken up and sighed, little did she know he had not ever drunk her hot chocolate, he had his invisibility cloak and he used it. Last night he watched as Hermione was fraternising with the enemy but still remained with him. Yes, he knew exactly what she was sacrificing. He took the map out of her bag and once again asked to see Ginny.

He was happy to know that she was at least somewhere relatively safe.

Hermione’s thoughts in the shower were a whirlwind of what-ifs – the biggest one of all? What if she did run away with Scabior? Would a life with him be truly bad? She sank down allowing the hot water to scald her sensitive flesh. Uselessly she sat there, weeping copious tears as she realised the next time he asked she might not have the strength to say no to him.

Despite having explosively come twice last night she still felt the flickering flame of lust deep in her belly…can't it ever be sated?

It seemed she had to see him again tonight.

So the fires would again be ablaze, this was one stubborn pyre! She supposed it should be continually alight – and she was sure the rogue deliberately fanned the flames. Once she stopped crying she stood up and washed her hair with a coconut-scented shampoo, and her body in lilac and lavender shower gel.

Later that day, whilst hunting for dinner a big parcel dropped down – it had the Hogwarts emblem on it. Confused she opened the letter that was attached to the top; “ _ It has been bought to my attention that you and your friends are at the point of starvation, these are scraps from the dining tables. Please accept this and do not tell the boys where it came from, yours ever Severus Snape. PS: Next time you engage in carnal delights with an errant knave be sure to put up stronger silencing spells. _ ”

She flushed, what had Snape to do with it? Then she turned the letter around: “ _ Do not worry, your secret is safe with me, all is not what it seems _ .”

At what cost? She took the food in and laid the package carefully on the table. She was amazed she could carry in at all.

Standing against the tree at an angle, a man with a red stripe in his hair walked away smiling, this was now the regular norm. He would sleep with her at night and food would come to her, only her, during the day. When he first set out to seduce her he did not mean anything by it but now he had feelings for her.

Feelings that made him seek her out! To devour her! To be with her!

_ Just a while longer, my dear _ , he thought with a grin,  _ you shall be mine soon and the whole world will know I have the Brightest-Witch-Of-Her-Age. I shall impregnate you and you will serve our Dark Lord… _

**Author's Note:**

> Image made by [LKat719](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKat719/pseuds/LKat719/works)
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/S4CQIWe)  
>   
> 


End file.
